Shade and Wolf: A New Secret
The 5th installment..... Current Storyline: Shadewing's life has finally settled down. She's a warrior, she avenged her mother, and her former mentor is recovering. But tonight, at the Gathering, something will happen that will change Shadewing's life..perhaps forever... If you haven't read Shadepaw's Sorrow - Shadewing's Prime: Peace Flows In, then go back and read them, or you'll be lost. The cat in the photo is Echostar. Shade: 1 "Will all cats old enough to catch their prey join beneath the Hightree for a Clan meeting!" came Flamestar's yowl. Shadewing finished her mouse, walked over to Hightree, and sat down next to Dovepaw. "Shadewing! Guess what?" Dovepaw mewed excitedly. "What is it, Dovepaw?" Shadewing asked. "Moonpaw, Sunpaw, and I are going to be warriors!" she squealed. Joy rose through Shadewing. "Really? Congratulations!" she nudged Dovepaw heartily. "Ah, come on Dovepaw, why'd you spoil it? It was supposed to be a surprise!" came a voice. Shadewing turned around. There stood Sunpaw and Moonpaw. "Congratulations, you two!" she told them. "Thanks! I'm so excited!" Moonpaw meowed. "Alright, everyone, let's begin!" Flamestar yowled. "Today, three young apprentices went through their warrior assessments. They passed, and it is time for their warrior ceremonies! Dovepaw, Sunpaw, and Moonpaw, please come up here!" The three leapt onto Hightree. Shadewing saw them shaking with excitement. "Dovepaw, Sunpaw, Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code?" "I do." they mewed in unison. "And, at the cost of your life, do you promise to protect your Clan and other Clans from harm?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of Skycats, and in the name of Angelstar, you will be known as: Dovesong, Sunleap, and Moonfrost! FireClan honors your courage and skill, and we welcome you as full warriors now!" All the cats cheered, Shadewing among them. She congratulated the three again as they rejoined her. "Now, time to announce who will be going to the Gathering!" Flamestar yowled. "Tonight, we will take Shadewing, Blizzardpelt, Dovesong, Moonfrost, and Sunleap!" "Wow, our first Gatherings as warriors!" Moonfrost said excitedly. "Is everyone ready? Then let's go!" And Flamestar shot off. Emberheart went next, and then the chosen cats followed. Shade: 2 As they shot through the forest, Shadewing turned to Dovesong. "So, how does it feel? Being a warrior?" she asked. "It feels great! I can't wait to lead patrols!" she replied happily. "I remember leading my first patrol. You were on it." Shadewing purred. "Well soon I can lead you on a patrol!" "In your dreams, you can!" Shadewing teased. I wonder if Wolfheart will be there, she thought. Wait, stop! You can't keep think about him! she told herself firmly. Ever since they had met, the tom had constantly been on her mind. "Alright, everyone, we're here!" came Emberheart's mew, pulling her back to earth. Shadewing looked down into the moorland. So many cats were already gathered there. She easily picked out MoonClan, with their silver and black pelts, and LeafClan, with their tabby and mottled pelts. "Wow, it feels so different, coming as a warrior!" she breathed, half to herself. Beside her, Blizzardpelt purred. "That's how I felt, as well." she nudged Shadewing. "Let's go, FireClan!" Emberheart yowled. And they charged down into the moorland, heading straight toward the cats. Right before they reached them, they stopped. Emberheart and Flamestar padded away to join the leaders and deputies, while the rest of the Clan found places in the crowd. Shadewing and Dovesong joined their two MoonClan friends, Silverpaw and Snowpaw. "Silverpaw! Snowpaw! Hey!" Shadewing mewed. Silverpaw turned and looked at her. "It's Silverblaze and Snowdapple, now!" she purred. "Really? Us too! Dovesong and Shadewing!" Dovesong told her. "So, how's everything going with NightClan? We heard they-" she was cut off by a fierce yowl from a silvery tom up on the Leaders Hill. Echostar. "Friends! Thank you all for coming! I have urgent news that must be shared!" he called. "What is this news, Echostar?" Eaglestar, leader of LeafClan, asked. "Yes, what is it?" came Flamestar's mew. Echostar spoke again: "Friends! The other day, some of my warriors were patrolling this very moor! They reached the StormClan border, and found DarkClan warriors guarding it!" Shadewing gasped. "What does this mean? you ask. It means that DarkClan and StormClan are now allies, and perhaps NightClan along with them!" Echostar yowled. All around, cats stared in disbelief. "How can this be?" Flamestar asked. "We must stop them!" Eaglestar declared. Echostar flicked his tail for silence. "We must all prepare for invasion and battle! No doubt they are trying to take over our territory again! But we will not let them!" Cats cheered. "This Gathering is dismissed!" Echostar yowled. Shade: 3 Soon, all the cats began to file out with their leaders. Shadewing was about to do the same, but suddenly, a cat dragged her away from everyone into the trees. Wolfheart. Shadewing turned on him, bristling. "What is it?" she hissed angrily. "Shadewing..listen." he pleaded. "I..can't stop thinking about you." Shadewing gasped, her pelt relaxing. "I..think...I..love you." Wolfheart mewed, his blue eyes gazing into hers. She felt her fur burn. "Wolfheart, I..feel the same..way." she admitted, not wishing to hide it any longer. His eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked. She nodded. "Great. Listen, meet me tonight at moonhigh. If any cat asks, you're taking a walk." he whispered. Shadewing hesitated. Should she do this? Yes, she decided. I will. "I will be there." she promised him. "Really? That's fantastic! See you tonight!" Wolfheart mewed. And he was gone. What have I done? Shadewing thought to herself. Shade: 4 "StormClan and DarkClan have what?" Leafblaze gasped. "It's true." Shadewing said for the thousandth time. She was in the medicine cats den, visiting Leafblaze. "How can this be? I thought NightClan was bad, but this is much worse. If StormClan gets NightClan as well, we're in trouble, as if we already aren't." he finally mewed. "Leafblaze, what are we going to do?" she asked him. "Well, the only thing we can do is fight. Fight and defend our territory." he told her. Shadewing nodded, then sighed. Leafblaze looked at her. "Is something wrong? You've been doing that all night." His green eyes were full of concern. "I guess I'm just tired." she admitted. "It's been a long day." "You can say that again." "When will you be out of here?" she asked him. "Tomorrow." Larkwing mewed. "But that'll change if he doesn't get any rest. Shadewing, it's time you left." Shadewing nodded, and, touching noses with her friend one last time, left the den. Back in camp, she looked up at the sky. It was almost moonhigh. "Nightstorm." she whispered. "What am I doing? Why is this happening?" she gazed at the stars. But the stars were silent as ever.